Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld otherwise known simoly as the Homeworld, 'is a major location in the animated series ''Steven Universe. It is the home planet of the Gem race and is the main headquarters for the Homeworld Gems as well as the capitol for the Gem Empire. Description Details about the Gem Homeworld are left mysterious as not much is known about the planet other than that the Gems come from there and other small speicific details. The location of the Homeworld appears to be in a separate galaxy according to Garnet in "Log Date 7 15 2" and there appears to be a caste system set up theree as well. As revealed by Pearl in "The Return" the Homeworld appear to have control over multiple planets as impied by Pearl saying that Earth isn't under Gem control. Homeworld appears to be based around an imperialistic and militaristic, war-like culture based off of their invasions of other planets and the lack of care for non-gem, organic life. History Background Around 6,000 years ago, the Gem Homeworld had began expanding their new empire and found Earth in the process. The Homeworld began to set up various Gem structures like Kindergartens to mass produce Gems for the Homeworld. However, Rose Quartz couldn't stand to see the Gem Colony be fully completed as all organic life on Earth would die and as a result, she founded the Crystal Gems and started a rebellion against the Gem Homeworld and defected from Homeworld as well. This lead to the beginning of The Rebellion where Homeworld lost and was forced to retreat but not before both sides suffered heavy casualties and The Cluster was implated within the Earth's core at an unknown time. Mirror Gem/Ocean Gem In the episode "Mirror Gem", Lapis Lazuli is the first Homeword Gem to be introduced where it's revealed that she's been trapped in a mirror for a long period of time and only now has been released. She attacks the Crystal Gems but also befriends Steven and reveals her plans to return home back to the Homeworld and stole the Earth's ocean to do so. On the top of the ocean tower Lapis has made, she stares off into space where pink glimore is shown which is the possible location of the Homeworld and after Steven heals her gem, she grows her water wings and flies back to Homeworld. Space Race Pearl mentions that the Galaxy Warp served as a method of transportation to the Homeworld via the inactive Homeworld Warp. Warp Tour Peridot makes her debut as the second Homeworld Gem to be introduced. She teleports to Earth from the Homeworld and repairs a damanged Homeworld War Pad with her Robonoids. She checks up on her mission in a status update and then leaves after dsicovering a waffle sticker left behind. Garnet then procedes to destroy the pad with her gauntlets. The Message Lapis appears again where she has returned home but things have changed dramatically. Lapis mentions how Homeworld has gotten more advanced since the last time she remembered it and warns Steven that the Homeworld is sending reinforcments to deal with the Crystal Gems for meddling with their affairs. The Return/Jail Break The Crystal Gems discover that a Gem Warship has entered the Earth's atmosphere and is heading towards Beach City. The Gems try to stop it but the ship lands on Earth and right infron of their base. Peridot steps out where she shows her superior, Jasper, the targets of their mission. Jasper then grabs Lapis and asks her if they're at their base to which she says yes. Japser then fights the Crystal Gems and wins and everyone else is taken on board the Gem Warship. Onboard, Steven manages to break out and does the same for Ruby and Sapphire as well and discovers that Lapis is also in jail as the ship is set back to Homeworld. Ruby and Sapphire reunite and fuse back together as Garnet and fight Jasper while Steven frees Amethyst and Pearl and subdues Peridot so they can take over the ship. The ship ends up crashing and everyone survives but Jasper forces Lapis to fuse as Malachite but then Lapis forced Malachite underwater where the two of them currently remain fused. Friend Ship The Crystal Gems head to an ancient Gem Colony Warship where they hope to find more information about the Homeworld there since the ship was used as transportation between Homeworld and Earth. While there, they run into Peridot where she's trying to get into contact with Homeworld and she manages to escape but looses a foot in the process. Catch and Release Peridot is seen at a warp pad where she forces Steven into trying to fix it so she can get back to Homeworld as she has lost all her robonoids, a foot, and Yellow Diamon hasn't responded to her distress call. Steven tries and fails and Peridot ends up getting captured after retreating back into her gem. She then gets freed by Steven only to reveal her small and real appearance. When it Rains One day it rains and Steven goes outside and tries to convince Peridot but she hesitates. She reveals that there's no rain on the Gem Homeworld and is unknown about rain in general. According to Peridot, the Homeworld saw Earth as uneeded and decided to use it for experiments and one of them just happened to be The Cluster which is currently deep within the Earth's core and is still incubating. The only way to stop it is to destroy it befroe it completes incubating or get off Earth in general which props the Crystal Gems to begin planning to drill down and destroy the Cluster to save the Earth. Back to the Barn Peridot mentions the Homeworld while she explains the planet's caste system. She mentions how Pearls are ment to be servants revealing Pearl's position on the Gem Caste System truely is. The Answer As a gift for Steven's birthday, Garnet tells him how Ruby and Sapphire met. A flashback is shown where Ruby and Sapphire first met 5,750 years ago where Sapphire was a Homeworld Gem Aristocrat and was a member of Blue Diamond's court and was an underling of hers. Sapphire tells Blue Diamon that the rebels would come and loose but it doesn't go as she forsaw it and as a result, she flees with Ruby and defects after Ruby was to be executed by Blue Diamond's orders for fusing with Sapphire. It Could've Been Great The Crystal Gems have finished their drill and are ready to get to the Earth's core when Peridot says they need the cordinates. The gems then head up to an abandoned moon base where they find the control room and reveal the Homeworld's original plans for Earth and how a fully completeed Gem Colony would've killed all organic life on Earth which Rose Quartz was against completely resulting in her insitgating the Rebellion. The gems then leave but not before Peridot took a gem communication device with her. Message Recieved Peridot, now with the device, betrays the Crystal Gems by trying to run away and get into contact with her superior, Yellow Diamond. Peridot succedes and gets into contact with Yellow Diamond, but is irked by her request to have The Cluster finish incubating and destroy the Earth. After Yellow Diamond says that she wants Earth's destruction, Peridot lashes out saying that there's things worth protecting and knows more than Yellow Diamon ever could. Peridot then ends the transmission and she becomes a Crystal Gem after being branded a traitor to the Homeworld. Log Date 7 15 2 After the disasterous transmition with Peridot and Yellow Diamond, Peridot is now a Crystal Gem as she's been branded a traitor for her actions. At night, Garnet points out that the Homeworld is located on another galaxy and is outside of the Milky Way. Same Old World During a tour of nearby regions with Steven, Lapis and Steven run into the Homeworld Warp where Lapis tells Steven her backstory. It's then revealed that long ago, Lapis was on a mission to Earth when she was caught up in the Rebellion, she was stuck on a battlefield and confused for a Crystal Gem and was poofed by a Homeworld Quartz soldier and stuck into the mirrior where she was asked where the Crystal Gem's base was located but she couldn't answer. Once Homeworld knew the Rebellion couldn't be stopped, the Homeworld Gems on Earth abandoned the planet and Lapis was left behind and picked up by Pearl years later. Barn Mates A Roaming Eye ship is deployed to Earth and chases down Periodt. Lapis knocks down the ship and the crew is revealed to be Ruby soldiers who exit the ship. Hit the Diamond The Ruby Soldiers exit the ship and after playing a game of Baseball, they are revealed to be searching for Jasper. Steven lies saying that Jasper's on Neptune and the rubies get back in the ship and leave. Too Short to Ride On the beach, Peridot reveals that Homeworld is currently running low on resources and new generation gems are lacking abilities. As a result, Peridot and other gems like her are given technological enhancements such as limb enhancers to make up for the resource shortage. This may not however, prevent new generation gems from having weapons or from fusing. Monster Reunion It was revealed that during Homeworld's colonization of Earth, Centipeetle was the captain of a squadron of soldiers sent to Earth and took orders from an unknown commander (presumably Yellow Diamond). Centipeetle was eventually deployed into battle during the Rebellion but was abandoned and corrupted during Homeworld's retreat from Earth. Bismuth Garnet tells Bismuth that Homeworld Gems outnumber Crystal Gems by a large amount and and Bismuth reveals to Steven how Bismuth gems are used as construction workers and they build various spires and towers for Gem elites to enjoy. They're used to construct colonies and build sites for philosophers to think in. Beta Peridot reveals that Homeworld struggled to develop gem soldiers during the mid-point of the rebellion and created the Beta Kindergarten, a rushed kindergarten that mass produced incomplete gem soldiers and sent them to the battlefield fast. Earthlings After capturing many Corrupted Gems, Jasper says how they're a disgrace to homeworld and that every gem ever made is created for the sole purpose of serving the Great Diamond Authority. Those who don't serve the diamonds are to be shattered and are declared disgraceful. Back to the Moon The Rubies reveal how they had to write up mission reports after completing their missions. This is also hinted by Period back when she had Limb Enhancers. Bubbled Eyeball tells Steven that there could still be Crystal Gems (including Rose Quartz) left on Earth. It's only a rumor and was most likely started sometime on Homeworld. Kindergarten Kid Period tells Steven that there are no Corrupted Gems on Homeworld. Stuck Together Steven turns himself into Aquamarine and Topez and is sent back to homeworld via their ship. Lars is also onboard upon takeoff and is eventually placed in a Homeworld facility separate from Steven upon arrival. Wanted Homeworld will be the main setting for Wanted. Lars and Steven are held captive on Homeoworld and try to escape while hiding from the Great Diamon Authority which seeks to kill them for Rose Quartz's crimes. Climate The climate of the Gem Homeworld is left unknown but according to Peridot, there's no rain on the Homeworld implying that there's possibly a lack of water. This would also explain why Lapis Lazuli was a subordinate of Jasper despite being more powerful than her in general. Technology The Gem Homeworld appears to very technologically advanced as confirmed by Lapis in her message to Steven about the Homeworld upon her return. 5,000 years ago, the Homeworld was able to create holograms, computers, and develop space travel all before humans existed. 5,000 years later, the Homeworld has grown to become more and more technoligcally advanced with Lapis being scared by how much has changed on Homeworld technilogically and how the Crystal Gems are foreign to certain Homeworld tech. In Monster Reunion, it's revealed that the diamonds had used a weapon or a light to cause the corruption of all remaining gems on Earth into monsters at the end of the Rebellion. Notable Technology *Gem Destabilizer *Gem Warship *Robonoids **Plug Robonoids **Hand Robonoids **Flask Robonoids *Diamond Communicator *Limb Enhancers *Roaming Eye *Red Eye Caste System The Gem Homeworld maintains a very strict caste system based on the type of gems that inhabit the planet. Each gem is assigned a role based on their gemstone and it's used to assign each Gem their role in society, position on the social pyramid, and what privlages and purposes they serve. Anyone who deviates from this system is deemed defective. Due to the numbers of the various gems, they are often labeled by numbers (with the exception of the Diamonds). Diamonds The Diamonds are the highest on the caste and are refered to as matriarchs and are esentially the leaders of the Homeworld. Every diamond has their own followers and underlings that serve them and are deeply loyal to the diamonds. The Diamonds are often refered to as the Matriarchs and are the leaders of the Homeworld. They often catergorize their followers such as when Sapphire was a member of Blue Diamond's "court" and Peridot saying that she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. Notable Diamonds *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *Pink Diamond (formerly) *White Diamond Fusions Fusion Gems are weapons in the case of the caste system. Fusions are reserved only for war and are usually seen for cases of battle and are refered only as equipment and nothing more. Fusions are only ment to fuse when in cases of war and it's unorthodox, disgusted, embarresing, and innapropriate for any Fusion Gem to be fused outside of battle such as when Jasper was disgusted with Garnet at the mere idea of her being a fusion outside of combat. Notable Fusions *Fusion Ruby (formerly) *Malachite Quartzes Quartzes are the soldiers of the Homeworld society. In the caste system, they are reserved for soldiers and are meant to be elite warriors. They are notable for their tall height, large shoulders, and intimidating musculer build which makes them powerful fighters. Rose Quartz and Jasper are Quartzes and so is Amethyst even though she's too small as a result of "being in the ground for too long". Quartzes are often used as soldiers but can also serve as escorts and bodyguards. Quartzes are notablly less numerous than Rubies however. Notable Quartzes *Rose Quartz (formerly) *Amethyst (technically) *Jasper Unknown Green Gems Centipeetle's gem is unknown but in Monster Reunion, she lead a squadron of Homeoworld Gems of the same gemstone to Earth to help with colonization. They travel in large groups and focus on building infanstructure and colonies on planets and serve in battle if needed. Notable Green Gems *Centipeetle (formerly) *Centipeetle's Crewmates (formerly) Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis serve as terraformers and are tasked with terraforming planets that have fallen under gem control. Peridot states that they're partial to water and flying but their rank in the caste is unknown but presumably are either equal to or greater than Peridots in rank. Lapis Lazulis use water as a means of terraforming planets using massive bodies of water with ease (possibly explaining her enjoyment of farming). Notable Lapis Lazulis *Lapis Lazuli (formerly) Agates Agates are an unknown caste in the gem caste system. The only known Agate is Holly Blue who is in charge of a group of Quartz soldiers in Pink Diamon's Zoo. While Agates don't lead battles, they seem to have administrative roles instead and manage certain gems. Notable Agates *Holly Blue Agate Aquamarines Aquamarines have another unknown positon but it appears to be more high-ranking. Aquamarine is the only known gem of her kind that exists and has a form of authority over other gems such as Topaz who she has complete authority over. She was sent to Earth to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Notable Aquamarines *Aquamarine Topazes Topazes have the role of soldiers as seen in Are You My Dad? where a fusion pair is sent to Earth along with Aquamarine to retrieve human "variants" for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Both are trapped in fusion and are proficient at suck skills. Topaz is seen under the subordination of Aquamarine meaning that they might have a lower position in the gem military. Notable Topazes *Topaz Nephrites Not much is known about Nephrites nor their position in the caste but they were mentioned to pilot gem ships. Sapphires Sapphire Gems are aristocratic gems as described by Garnet and fit right into Gem nobility. Notable Sapphires *Sapphire (formerly) Bismuths Bismuth gems are builder gems. They're original purpose is to construct and build spires, buildings, and other structures meant for aristocratic gems. They help with building colonies for the construction of gem colonies on other planets. Due to their building nature, Bismuth gems are resistant to heat and other weather conditions. Notable Bismuths *Bismuth (formerly) Rubies Rubies are in the middle of the castre system. Ruby Gems are also soldiers but they are fitted for a more "common" role in Homeworld society. They're small and act mainly as bodyguards for high-ranking gems and other important gems as well. Notable Rubies *Homeworld Rubies *Doc Ruby *Eyeball Ruby *Navy Ruby *Leggy Ruby *Army Ruby *Ruby (formerly) Peridots Peridots have an unknown purpose at this time. They appear to mainly be technicians and manage Kindergartens set up around the universe and appear to fit in an engineer position. Peridots are higher than Pearls but aren't eligable to own one. Notable Peridots *Peridot (formerly) Pearls Pearls are at the bottom of the caste and are the lowest in Homeworld society. Pearls are only fit to serve as mere servants and servants only. They are to be domestic, ladie-in-waiting for their owners, silent, and obedient. Pearls are also seen serving high-ranking gems like Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond and have various color patterns to match their respective masters. Notable Pearls *Yellow Pearl *Blue Pearl *Pearl (formerly) Rose Quartz Rose Quartz gems are separate from regular Quartz despite both being soldiers. Rose Quartz are known for being defensive instead of offensive and serve in the military. Currently, every Rose Quartz gem is bubbled inside Pink Diamond's Zoo and will presumably remain bubbled forever as a means of Blue Diamon to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy while Yellow Diamond wants all of them shattered in response to one of them having started the rebellion. Notable Rose Quartz *Rose Quartz (formerly) Punishment The Gem Homeworld is based around a very strict and authoritative society and as a result, they have various forms of punishment for disobedient Gems. *'''Execution: The execution of Gems is a punishment reserved to those who are branded as traitors and defy the Great Diamond Authority. Rose Quartz stated to Pearl that if they'd lost the Rebellion, they'd be executed via shattering of the gemstone which would kill them entirely and Ruby was almost executed by Blue Diamond for fusing with Sapphire until Sapphire saved her. *'Harvesting: '''Harvesting is a form of punishment where Gems are forced into bubbles indefiitely and aren't released. This is shown where Peridot was concerned that the Crystal Gems did that to her when they imprisoned her following her capture. *'Forced Fusion:' Possibly the worst punishment of them all, forced fusion is when Gems are forced against their will to fuse together. The Gem Mutants are a prime example as they are former members of the Crystal Gems that were forcibly fused together by Homeworld as punishment for treason. Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *Gemkind *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *White Diamond *Blue Pearl *Yellow Pearl Former Inhabitants *Ruby *Sapphire *Pearl *Rose Quartz *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Jasper *Pink Diamond (Deceased/Shattered) *Bismuth *Centipeetle *Centipeetle's Crewmates *Army Ruby (In Space) *Eyeball Ruby (In Space) *Navy Ruby (In Space) *Leggy Ruby (In Space) *Doc Rubby (In Space) Trivia *Lapis Lazuli appears to be in an odd position as it's unknown what type of Gem she is and what position she fits in the Gem Caste System. *On many of the abandoned Gem facilities and locations, there is an emblem of four diamonds which is the opposite of another emblem with three of the diamonds on modern gem tech. The missing pink mark appears to mean that the Great Diamond Authority has lost a member. **It is later known that the aforementioned lost member is confirmed to be Pink Diamond, who was shattered by Rose Quartz according to Eyeball Ruby in ''Back to the Moon. Category:Evil Realms Category:Magi-Tech Category:Elementals Category:Evil Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence